


joker kills kristoph

by kindofkaii



Series: Joker gives Vibe Checks [1]
Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: A Promise is a Promise, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Fuck you Kristoph, Gen, fuck you anno, i blame anno, joker epic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofkaii/pseuds/kindofkaii
Summary: kristoph does the not alive by jokercw for minor gore
Series: Joker gives Vibe Checks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140422
Kudos: 6





	joker kills kristoph

so one day joker existed then he walked up to kristoph gavin who was also existing 

"ew wtf r u doing here" said kristoph about to mwudureruer  
"i came here to give you a vibe check so far you are failing" joker said he was not very happy about this  
"uh no i dont need a vibe check im awesome" kristoph said obviously being very smug

joker looked at him for a minute. "vibe check failed"  
"fuck" was kristoph gavin's last word

joker pulled out his gun and shot kristoph 80 times in the chest then 20 times in the throat

was that enough?

no.

he began throwing kristoph onto the wall many times and then stabbed him

he also threw him onto the road and then ran him over with the power of fuck you

to end it all off he threw kristoph into the sun

kristoph might not be alive

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i am so sorry


End file.
